parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammalsongs (a.k.a. Kidsongs) (nikkdisneylover8390 style)
nikkdisneylover8390 spoof of Kidsongs Cast *Childrens - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Tony Toponi (An American Tail), Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Jenny (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Teresa Brisby and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Jaq (Cinderella), Gus (Cinderella), Mary (Cinderella), Mice (Cinderella), Cholena (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island), Pikachu (Pokemon), Jigglypuff (Pokemon), Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Young Thumper and Flower (Bambi), Thumper's Sisters (Bambi), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company), Penny (The Rescuers), Pinocchio, Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) Michael Daling (Peter Pan), John Daling (Peter Pan), Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Melody (The Little Mermarid 2: Return to The Sea), Tipo and Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Shanti and Rajan (The Jungle Book 2) and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Kids - Young Tod and Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Dumbo, Bubbles and Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Dash Parr (The Incedibles), Russell (Up), Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry), Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Young Tarzan (Tarzan), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Sis, Taglong and Toby (Robin Hood), Rily Andersen (Inside Out), Roshan (Ice Age), Penny (Blot), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubilenna Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbeilna Di Caramello, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezie Winterpop, Citruselle Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougestia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit, Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it Ralph) and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Mike - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Adults - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster), Rapunzel (Tangled), Robin Hood, Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Eric (The Little Mermaid), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Bernard (The Rescuers), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Jake (The Rescuers Down Under), Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Roquuefort (The Aristocats), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Timon (The Lion King), Pumbaa (The Lion King), Taran (The Black Cauldron), Elionwy (The Black Cauldron), Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), John Smith (Pocahontas), John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World), Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Princess Fiona (Shrek), Shrek, Mulan, Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Baloo (The Jungle Book), Cinderella, Prince (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves), Snow Write (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves), Peter Pan, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Kristoff (Frozen), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove), Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Billy Biggle - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Ruby Biggle - Young Faline (Bambi) Music Video Stories #A Day at Old Mcdonald's Farm #I'd Like To Teach the World to Sing #Lullaby and Good Night, Sleep Tight #Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes #Yankee Doodle Dandy #A Day with the Animals #What I Want to Be! #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Doh #Let's Play Ball #High Ho #The Bare Necessities #A Day at the Circus #You Can Fly! #Very Merry Christmas Songs #A Day at Camp #Fun with Music #Under The Sea #Disneyland Fun #Ride the Roller Coaster #I Love to Laugh! #Very Silly Songs #Be Our Guest #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Friend Like Me #Play Along Songs #Let's Go to Disneyland Paris! #If We Could Talk to The Animals #The Twelve Days of Chistmas #Campout at Disney World #Let's Go to the Circus! #Courtry Sing-Alongs #My Favorite Songs #Boppin' with the Fawns #Circle of Life #Let's Put on the Show #Baby Animals Songs #Beach Party at Walt Disney World #Just Around the Riverbend #Topsy Turvy #Pongo and Perdita #I Can Dance #The Early Years #I Can Do It! #Sing-Along & Stories #FunnyTales: Silly Sing Alongs #The Magic Years #From Hercules #The Modern Classics #Adventures in Woodlands: Happy Birthday to You #Adventures in Woodlands: Meet the Fawns #Honer to Us All #Happy Hunting Party at Disneyland! #FunnyTales: The End of Sillness #Sing a Song with Pooh and Piglet Too! #Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom #Sing a Song with Tigger #Oliver's Trackside Turns #FunnyTales: Ultimate Silly Songs #Sing Along with Robin Hood #The Adventures of Kovu in Grouchland: Sing & Play #On My Way #Little Patch of Heaven #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 1 Once Upon a Dream #Songs From the Station #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 2 Enchanted Tea Party #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 3 Perfectly Princess #Vegorama Jukebox Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Kidsongs Category:The Kidsongs Television Show